


Truth Or Dare

by AttackOnZee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Coming Out, Creampie, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnZee/pseuds/AttackOnZee
Summary: Bertholdt has movie night every single week with Reiner and Annie. This time, Annie skips out and the two occupy their time with truth or dare.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while but Reiner x Bert was driving my mind nuts! I hope you all enjoy what I've written for you today!

Bertholdt: Don't forget its movie night, guys! Cya at 7:30 :D  
Reiner: Be there soon. I’m on the way.  
Annie: *Read at 6:55 pm* 

“Oh, fuck.” Reiner groaned out as he had completely forgotten about Movie Monday and he was nowhere near ready. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he lied sprawled across his twin sized mattress wearing nothing but black tube socks and gray Calvin Klein boxers that hugged his crotch tightly yet comfortably. He jumped up quickly and made his way the bathroom. He scrambled to brush his teeth, put on deodorant, and make an attempt to style his hair. He threw on a pair of denim jeans as well as a crimson sweater. Smoothing out the wrinkles, he groaned “Keys. I need my keys.” As he made a wreck of his small apartment to scout out and retrieve his car keys, he glared over at the clock on his nightstand. 7:10 pm. “God damn it” He grabbed his phone off his bed, put it in his pocket, and ran out the door. "If I'm late, he’s going to be so fucking agitated." He thought to himself as he frantically entered the driver’s seat of his black Camaro. Reiner lived just 15 minutes away from Bertholdt’s apartment complex. If Reiner didn’t hit a single red light, he would just barely make it in time. He was confident he would make it. His confidence was tested as he hit not one, not two, but three red lights back-to-back. “I’m almost there. It’s okay. You got it, Reiner.” He navigated the streets to Bertholdt’s like clockwork then suddenly, beads of water began to his wind shield. OF COURSE, IT’S RAINING. The storm picked up as the streetlights ahead of him turned into a shimmering blur. He grits his teeth and trekked on. He inhales before turning towards the dimly lit clock above his car stereo. 7:22. He breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes Bertholdt’s place is the next building coming up. Reiner parks shoddily and runs inside. He breezes through the entrance and past the elevator doors to press the chipped #12 button. With time to spare, buddy. Nice goin’, Reiner. As he reaches the chosen floor, he dashes down the left hallway to #1210. He turned the bronze doorhandle into his best friend’s apartment with a roaring grin on his face. “Told ya I'd make it bu-” His mood dropped as he noticed Bertholdt’s unfortunate frown taking up the couch.  
“Reinerrrr, the storm knocked out the WiFi” Bertholdt proceeded to pout and faceplant into his velvet lined couch cushions. Reiner removed his shoes by the door with a confusion painted face. “Annnnd what does that have to do with movie night?” 

He irritatingly peeled his face off the seat. “No WiFi, no movies!” Reiner had made his way over to the TV and began to search high and low. “What are you even looking for, Reiner?” He looked back up to Bertholdt with an insulted covered grimace. “DVDs? You don’t own DVDs?!” Bertholdt scoffed as a rebuttal that raised Reiner’s temper. “No no no! That’s old school stuff!” Reiner held his hand out to Bertholdt for leverage off the floor and onto the couch. As he plopped on the cushions, he joked “Yeah, look where that got you!” The two laughed side by side as the room quickly grew to a hush when the realization of a missing guest came to light. “Hey, what the fuck? Shouldn’t Annie be here?” Reiner rolled his eyes at the idea of that girl. Annie did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and if that meant skipping out on Movie Monday, so be it. It’s her world, we’re just living in it. Bertholdt picked up his Samsung Galaxy S10 and swiped his finger across the slightly cracked screen to unlock it. “I’ll call her! Don’t worry!” After four unanswered calls in a row, the two made the proper assumption that she wasn’t coming. It was already ten after eight o clock and there was no set plan for the night. Bertholdt twiddled his thumbs as Reiner scrolled through Instagram. “Did you see what Connie posted? That guy’s funny as fuck.” Bertholdt shook his head. He wasn’t much of a people person, even over the internet and through apps. Reiner never pushed him or made him uncomfortable, that’s why he enjoyed his company. Bertholdt always thought Reiner was too cool to hang with him. Everything Bertholdt did was in attempt to impress him. He was not gonna let this night go to waste! “What about truth or dare, Reiner?” Reiner jumped slightly at the break in silence. “Seriously? Are we in middle school?” Bertholdt folded back into himself. “Fine, fine. If that’s what you wanna do, we’ll do it.” Bertholdt’s face lit up with excitement. “Thank you. This is gonna be fun! I promise!” He swore as Reiner chuckled in amusement. “You go first, Reiner! You got this!” He was only so excited because he’s at his happiest with him by his side. “Alright, alright. I hear ya.” Reiner leaned back as to make himself much more comfortable. “Truth or dare, Bert? What’s it gonna be, buddy?” Bertholdt hummed as he thought for a brief moment. “Let’s start off simple. I go truth!” Reiner placed a contemplating hand on his chin. “Is it true you have a crush on Annie?” Bertholdt placed a hand over his mouth as he laughed. “Annie? As in our Annie? Absolutely not” Reiner was shocked. “Really?” Bertholdt nodded. “She’s not the kind of person I'm into.” 

Reiner wondered what that meant and sat in that thought. Does he like short women? Chubby women? Non scary non titan shifting women? “My turn! Reiner, truth or dare?” “I’ll follow in your footsteps. Truth!” Why did that make Bertholdt’s heart jump? He’s your friend you look up to, that’s all it is. Bertholdt jokingly mocked Reiner and placed a firm hand on his chin to ponder. “Do you still have a crush on Historia?” Reiner scoffed and rolled his neck. “Nah, not into chicks like that.” He teased as he finished his sentence with a wink. Bertholdt inhaled sharply and something inside his stomach flipped upside down. His whole body shivered starting from his toes all the way up his back. It was a weird feeling but nothing to be concerned about. “My turn, Bert. Truth or dare?” Bertholdt was still caught up in that new yet alarming swirl of emotions so he chose to play it safe. “Um..uh..truth!” Reiner smirked. Uh oh. Bertholdt had a bad feeling about choosing truth. “So, what kind of girls do you like?” Bertholdt felt the world stop, time was frozen for those few seconds in between conversation. Reiner sat up and eyed Bertholdt’s intense reaction. His hands began to sweat and he felt a lump in his throat sit heavy in place. “I...” Can he tell Reiner the truth? He’s cool with Jean and Marco being a couple, but what if it’s different because it’s Bertholdt? What if he hates Bertholdt for it? What if he finds Bertholdt repulsive? His best friend in the world likes men. "How can I live with myself if I lose him?" Bertholdt struggled with his thoughts. Reiner noticed his worrisome body language immediately. He was shaking and his breathing was rough. “Hey, man. You don’t have to answer if you don’t wanna. I was just messin’ with yo-”Bertholdt buried his red-hot face in his hands. “I DON’T LIKE WOMEN, REINER!” Reiner froze up and his eyes locked on Bert cradling his own face. Hot tears seeping between his fingers. “I’m sorry if you hate me now, but it’s the truth...” Reiner attempted to pull his hands off his face. “Bertholdt.” He wouldn’t budge. “Bertholdt, look at me.” He released his grip as Bertholdt slowly looked up. Reiner had never seen him like this. He had seen him cry, but never that bad. “Bertholdt Hoover, I need you to listen to me. You are my best friend on this planet.” He began to wipe the tears off his face for him with his thumbs. “I don’t care if you’re gay, bi, straight, whatever. What you just did took a lot of guts, man. I’m proud of you. I really am.” Bertholdt’s vision pushed past the tears and looked deeply into Reiner’s reassuring eyes. Bertholdt's heart began to race “I’m so glad you entrusted me with this information, man. It really shows how close we are.” Bertholdt then realized “I couldn’t ask for a better best friend...” He's in love with him. 

Bertholdt’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. Reiner’s large hand began to gently rub his back in circles in an attempt to help calm him down. “I didn’t force you to tell me that, right?” Bertholdt was so transfixed on gazing into Reiner’s eyes. They were hazel with a strike of gold cascading through them. Perfect. He could get lost in the shimmering pool of honey that is Reiner’s eyes forever. Bertholdt felt almost hypnotized by them. “Bertholdt?” That was a quick snap back to reality for sure. “Oh! What? No, Reiner! I was scared, but I wanted to have you be the first to know.” Reiner could feel the comfort bleed off Bertholdt’s words as a soft smile was formed on both their faces. This was definitely out of Bertholdt’s comfort zone but it felt right. He felt safe and the weight of that secret flew off his shoulders. He has Reiner, what else matters? Who cares what others may say? Reiner unknowingly kept his heart safe from the world. “I’m sure that was a lot for you, man. We don’t have to keep playi-” Bertholdt threw his hands on his lap “No! I wanna keep playing. I promised you a fun night, Reiner!” He had determination written all over his face. He wanted to kill the serious mood to entertain Reiner in whatever means possible. “Alright. Go for it.” He shifted his weight forward and put his elbows on his knees, looking across his shoulder to Bertholdt. He’d never seen him get so real with him. Nobody had ever done that before. Nobody cared enough about Reiner to trust him with something so important. This is a new feeling. It was strange yet comforting and warm. In this moment, he felt wanted. “Truth or dare, Reiner?” Bertholdt was back to his smiling self. “Truth.” Bertholdt pretended to be taken back. “Again? You gonna spice it up or what, man?” Reiner fake punched Bertholdt’s slender arm and brushed against his mocha-colored sweater. “Says you of all people!” He scoffed. The pair laughed in perfect harmony. Reiner’s seemingly abrasive voice complimented Bertholdt’s sheepish tones. “Have you ever had a boyfriend, Reiner?” Reiner took a quick inhale as he eyed the floor. He felt his nerves vibrate then calm. He’s with Bertholdt, who cares? '’Yeah, but only once.” Bertholdt’s eyes lit up. He wasn’t expecting that answer. He heard it from Ymir, but he thought it was just a silly rumor. “Really?! Who?” Reiner chuckled as he relaxed back into the seat. “Ah, ah. It’s called truth or dare. Not truths or dare!” Bertholdt fake pouted as Reiner continued to tease him. Why is he so interested in that answer? 

Reiner felt a different vibe come off Bertholdt. It was different. Not bad, just different. He felt like the two were instantly so much closer since the second Bertholdt came out to him. Maybe 30 minutes had passed since then, but they were on another level of their friendship. "Why me? Why does he trust me so much?" Reiner was still stuck on that. He couldn’t comprehend someone cared that much about it. He was so proud of Bertholdt for his bravery yet he couldn’t understand his importance to him. As he pondered, he looked up into Bertholdt’s eyes as he continued to laugh alongside him. He had never noticed they were such a unique color of green. Just past emerald shifting into sage, as if the two were mixing. Why can’t I stop looking into his eyes? They’re green eyes. Who cares? The mixture of greens gently complimented the way his face lit up when he was happy. Reiner swallowed hard as he couldn’t look away. The way his eyes wrinkle and his nose scrunches up when he laughs the way he does. The way he has one hand cupping his mouth and the other holds his stomach. “Y’know, Bertholdt. These are just the little things I lov-” Reiner's heart dropped way past his stomach and his hand slapped over his mouth. "Love? Did I almost say love? I didn’t mean it like that. There’s no way." Reiner's mind raced. Bertholdt gazed at him. He was puzzled as to why Reiner reacted the way he did. "Did Reiner almost say there was something about me that he...loved?" Reiner cleared his throat and took a sharp breath before moving past it. “Alright. My turn. Truth or dare?” Bertholdt hummed for a moment as he gave it a good thought. “Don’t hate me...Truth!” Reiner rolled his eyes to poke fun at Bertholdt giving him a hard time just a few minutes prior for choosing truth. He gave himself a moment to think briefly. He wanted to test Bertholdt. He wanted to give him a good one. “Alright, Bertholdt.” He cracked his knuckles and grinned. “Since you gave me a hard time for picking truth, I got a question for you.” Bertholdt’s hands were resting on his thighs. “Have you ever even kissed a guy?” He gave his thighs an anxious grasp. His face turned to red hot with embarrassment as he inhaled. “No... I haven’t” He exhaled as Reiner raised his eyebrows before grinning. “Oh, really?” He inched himself closer to Bertholdt’s side. Bertholdt got anxious fast. Reiner was basically pressed against Bertholdt’s side. Reiner grazed a finger across Bertholdt’s ear. “These get really red when you blush. Did you know that?” Reiner whispered as he teased this trembling mess. He took his thumb and index finger and grabbed Bertholdt’s chin. “C’mere.” The two shook slightly before their lips connected gently. 

"Is this real life? Am I really kissing my best friend? Am I really kissing Reiner Braun?" Reiner’s lips were soft against Bertholdt’s. He kissed him with ease and with purpose. Reiner wanted this. Bertholdt slightly fell back against the corner of the couch as Reiner moved in closer with each peck. Bertholdt pulled away “Reiner...I...you...” His face was bright red and his breathing was heavy. He looked drunk with love in that moment. “If this isn’t what you want, I’ll stop right now.” Bertholdt leaned forward at Reiner. “I want this. I want you.” Reiner blushed hard with commitment to this before meeting his lips once more. Reiner’s tongue passed Bertholdt’s timid lips and into his mouth. The two grew more passionate and frantic with each kiss. Bertholdt couldn’t help himself from pulling Reiner closer to him which drove Reiner crazy. It was as if he flipped a switch inside Reiner. Reiner stopped the kiss and lifted him onto his lap. He straddled his lap as he melted back into it. As their breathing grew heavy and hot, Reiner ran his hand slowly up and down Bertholdt’s spine as their lips crashed before placing a firm hand on his lower back. He pulled Bertholdt in while his hips moved him up. They could feel each other’s heartbeats pressed against each other. The raw emotions were flying through every touch, every kiss, every bite. “Bertholdt.” He looked down at the crotch of his pants, to Bertholdt’s, to his eyes. They both were hard and how could they not be? “I want you to grind against it.” As if Bertholdt couldn’t turn much redder, he did. “B-but, I don’t know wha..I” Reiner placed his hands firmly on his hips. He started moving himself against Bertholdt, creating lustful friction. “Hah..ah..Reiner...kiss me” He couldn’t get over the amazing feeling. He leaned in for a kiss which Reiner denied by hold his head over his shoulder. “Grind.” Bertholdt sighed with pleasure as the two's hips crashed against each other. He couldn’t help but be vocal as he heard Reiner’s low groans and sighs. They never wanted to leave this spot. "Oh my god." Reiner buried his face deep in the crook of Bertholdt’s neck as he could help but bite and kiss it. “R-Reiner...please” He wanted him to experience full pleasure. Bertholdt pulled back for a moment to catch a full breath. Without hesitation, Reiner’s palm shifted up and down over Bertholdt’s zipper. “You’re so hard, Bertholdt. Why’s that?” His eyes were locked onto his. Bertholdt couldn’t help but grinding into Reiner’s palm. He hardly stuttered out, “Y-you...” Reiner’s face grew serious. “Oh, I'm sorry. I can’t understand you when you stutter. Speak properly.” Bertholdt felt like he was going to explode in his hands. He was overwhelmed with ecstasy.

'’You...R-Reiner...” Reiner’s teasing slowed to a halt. “Oh, do you want me to stop? I’ll stop if you can’t listen to instructions.” Bertholdt swallowed his nerves quickly. “You! You’re why I'm hard...happy?” Reiner was very happy. He continued to rub his hard member through Bertholdt’s pants. By his breathing, Reiner knew that Bertholdt was getting closer. He stopped touching him and instructed him to get up and take his pants off while Reiner did the same. In doing so, he took his shirt off as well revealing his chiseled figure. He was built like a Greek god and it made Bertholdt shiver. “To the bedroom.” Bertholdt was staring with lust down at the way Reiner’s boxers hugged his crotch and strong thighs. “I mean it.” Bertholdt got a move on down the hall and into his room to turn around to face his lover. Reiner came in and pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him hard. This time Reiner was straddling Bertholdt but he still had all the power. He leaned back on Bertholdt’s long legs and used his thumbs to lovingly rub against his hard sex. Bertholdt whimpered as he tried to cover his face as he was a lustful mess. Reiner pulled his hands over his head as his free hand pulled Bertholdt’s throbbing cock out. “I wanna see that cute ass face of yours.” He began to slowly jerk him off as he felt him throb in his hands. “Oh, Bertholdt. You melt so well in my hands.” Bertholdt began to subconsciously buck his hips up into Reiner’s grasp. “You wanna cum, don’t you?” Bertholdt slowly nodded yes as he was overcome with bliss. “That’s too bad.” He crawled up to meet Bertholdt’s eyes before kissing him deeply. They both couldn’t help but sink into each other. He leveraged himself up and put his knees on each side of Bertholdt’s ears. “R-Reiner..what are we...doing?” Reiner pulled his cock out and jerk it over Bertholdt’s face. “I told you not to stutter, didn’t I?” He slapped his cock playfully on his blushing cheeks. “Open your mouth.” Bertholdt gasped to himself. “Reiner! I’ve never done this before!” He was nervous and embarrassed in his own inexperience. “Then I’ll help you through it, mmkay? You got it, sugar.” Sugar...I like the sound of that name “Tongue out.” Bertholdt stuck his tongue out and began to generously lick Reiner’s member as he jerked it off above him. Reiner bit his lip and groaned with pleasure. “Good boy. You’re doing a great job.” Praise makes Bertholdt excited. He’s a people pleaser after all. “Now open your mouth and relax.” Reiner slowly put some of his length in Bertholdt’s warm mouth. Bertholdt loved this feeling. Tasting and touching Reiner was all he ever wanted and he didn’t know it until now. 

Bertholdt’s mouth welcomed Reiner’s sex with a bit of struggle. He was thick and Bertholdt struggled slightly. “See? You’re taking it like a champ. Now I’m gonna have to put a lot more in your mouth to get real comfortable, alright? If it’s too much, smack my side.” Bertholdt nodded as Reiner put his hands above his head and slowly thrusted the rest of himself inside his mouth. “Ahh fuck” Bertholdt took that moan as green light to give him the most pleasure he could. He swirled his tongue eagerly around Reiner as Reiner slowly began to fuck his face. As Reiner began to slowly picked up speed and his low groans turned into wild moans, Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s thighs and squeezed hard. Bertholdt felt amazing being able to service Reiner like this and Reiner loved doing this to him. Reiner fell to being held up on his elbows alone with he continued to fuck Bertholdt’s face. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was being to succumb to the way his mouth was fucking sexy to him. “Bertholdt..god...FUCK” Reiner’s moans turned into lustful cries as he was nearing his climax. “Bertholdt...can I....inside...your mouth?” Bertholdt looked at him with pleasure beading from his eyes. Reiner knew that meant yes. He groaned hard as he fucked his mouth hard before stopping to let his cum drain down Bertholdt’s throat. He sat there for a moment as he needed to catch his breath before slipping his dick out of his mouth. “Bertholdt...oh my god..” Bertholdt was grinning ear to ear with a slight dribble of cum peeking out of the side of his mouth. “Did you enjoy it, Reiner?” He placed a hand on Reiner’s hard to feel his racing heart. “Y-yeah...” Bertholdt poked his chest and teased him, “Oh, what happened to know stuttering?” He chuckled as Reiner looked and observed that he was still hard as rock. “You’re still hard...do you want me to love on you some more?” Bertholdt blushed and nodded. “Yes, please...” Reiner laid on the bed propped up against pillows and the headboard. “Come on.” He slapped his thick thighs. “On my lap.” Bertholdt was ready to please and hopped back on his lap, kissing him deeply. Reiner let one cup his jaw and the other grab his ass. Sure Reiner had came once, but that didn’t knock him out. Their tongues fought over the other as Reiner spanked his ass. Lips on lips, tongue against tongue, and back to their lips. Reiner removed his hand off his ass before putting a finger and then two into Bertholdt’s mouth. “My god, you are fuckin’ sexy.” Bertholdt shivered as Reiner’s fingers returned toward his asshole. 

Adrenaline was pushed into every kiss as Reiner let a single finger slip inside Bertholdt. The force of their kisses alone was enough to knock out Bertholdt but now Reiner was inside him. He playfully fingered him while they exchanged soul shaking kisses. He moaned inside Reiner’s mouth as they went in for a deep kiss. Reiner pulled back leaving a string of saliva connecting the two as he continued to finger him. “You want two?” Bertholdt nodded as he continued to pant harder and harder. “Then say it.” Reiner slowed the way he finger him teasing the edge of his hole. Bertholdt couldn’t take it. “Please. I want two so badly.” Reiner bit his lip in victory as he slid the second finger inside him. “Hahh...god...” The two met their lips once more as Bertholdt moved back into Reiner’s fingers. They were all over each other, energies matched. Like clockwork, Bertholdt was back to moaning deep against Reiner’s kisses. “Reiner...” He looked up at the mess that is Bertholdt curiously. “I...please...fuck...me...” He was beginning to bounce slightly on Reiner’s fingers. “D-don’t you see...how bad I want...you...” Reiner looked him up and down. He was covered in sweat and had a deep sexual appetite only Reiner could satisfy. “Do you think you can handle my cock like that? I don’t wanna hurt you.” Bertholdt cried out, “I don't care if you hurt me! I just want you to make me feel good, please.” He backed off of Reiner and sat facing him closer to the edge of the bed. He laid back and spread his legs. “Please...look at what you do to me.” He motioned to his cock before he slipped one of his fingers in himself. Reiner turned red at the sight of him touching himself. “Please...I’ll do anything.” As he fingered his ass, he licked his hand from the palm to the tip of his fingers before stroking his hard cock. “Do you like when I show myself off for you?” Reiner gulped as his cock twitched and breath fell heavy. “Please come here and fuck me already. I beg of you...” Bertholdt added another finger inside of himself as Reiner moved from sitting to being on his hands and knees. He was like a wild animal. The two of them were dripping with lust. As Reiner began to crawl towards him ever so slowly, Bertholdt continue to feel himself for Reiner’s amusement. Reiner got just barely inches away before he threw Bertholdt’s legs on his back and begin to lick the area around his asshole. Bertholdt gasped in other worldly pleasure as Reiner began to tongue fuck him. 

He slammed his hands over his mouth to hide his whimpers and moans but they crept past the walls he created. “F-fuck..o-oh my god..” Reiner looked up and eyed him with a confident glow. He was in love with pleasing Bertholdt. As Reiner continued to feast on Bertholdt, he took a moment to observe him. BADUM “What..what is it, Reiner?” Bertholdt whined nervously. “You’re beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful.” Bertholdt giggled to himself. “Oh are you just saying that because we’re fuc-” Reiner pushed himself up to stare him down. Bertholdt froze. BADUM ”I’m serious. Completely serious.” BADUM BADUM ”W-wha-” Reiner crawled on top of him. “Bertholdt Hoover...” BADUM “Reiner Braun?” BADUM “I think you’re perfect. Everything about you...I LOVE it all.” The world seemed to stop. Time was frozen, cars stopped moving, people stopped being. The universe melted away because of that four-letter word. It was only the two of them. Nothing else in this lifetime would matter as much as this moment. Bertholdt’s face turned red as he began to cry. Reiner reassuringly hushed him and wiped his tears. “A-are you serious?” Reiner had never been more serious in his entire life. He realized in this moment how important Bertholdt is to him. Not just his best friend, something stronger. “Absolutely, Bert. I’d never lie about something like th-” Bertholdt cut his words off with a kiss. Instead of coated in lust, there were traces of love. Reiner lowered himself on him as the two kissed once more. Reiner peppered Bertholdt’s face with a sweet assortment of small pecks and met back at their lips. Their tongues gently stroking against each other became less of a fight and more of a dance. Reiner pulled away to observe a smiling Bertholdt. “Do you have any lube?” Bertholdt signaled to his nightstand. Reiner got up and made his way to the drawer. The protective wrap was still on it. “That’s surprising.” He joked. “Why do you have lube if you’ve never messed with a guy?” Bertholdt immediately grew quiet. He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs. “I was going to hook up with a guy once but I chickened out.” He looked at the ground ashamed of himself. Once again, his inexperience embarrassed him. “Well, then i’m glad I get to be your first time.” He reassuringly smiled as Bertholdt’s nerves melted away. Reiner is good at that. He easily melts all of Bertholdt’s troubles away. He ripped off the wrapping as Bertholdt laid awkwardly on the bed. “Relax, just keep playing with yourself.” The reassurance from Reiner made Bertholdt blush as he followed his commands. 

He went to back to jerking himself off and fingering himself. While doing so, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Reiner. His muscles, his hair, his face. Every single thing about him is sexy. He turned back to Bertholdt, lube in hand, to see a horny puddle of a man. “Getting into it, are we?” He was out of breath and sweating bullets. Bertholdt has never stuck three fingers in his ass before but Reiner made him someone different. He was drooling on himself as he locked eyes with Reiner, blushing in the process. “On your hands and knees.” Bertholdt eagerly complied with his orders and got on all fours. “Arch that back, beautiful.” Bertholdt buried his face into the bed and blushed so Reiner couldn’t see. He arched his back, sticking his ass in the air, as Reiner climbed back on the bed. Reiner bit his lip at the sight of him. He looks beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He came up behind him and grabbed his tight ass. He rubbed it in circles before giving it a few playful smacks to tease him. Bertholdt winced in pain while groaning in pleasure. “You feelin’ okay?” Bertholdt looked back at him and nodded. “Good because I have every intention of making you my personal fleshlight.” Bertholdt had never been more aroused. The thought of being used for and by only Reiner turned him on immensely, degradation included. Reiner talking to him made him feel a unique kind of special. Personal fleshlight, huh? Has a nice ring to it. Reiner got close in and began to eat out his ass once more. Bertholdt smacked his face into the bed to muffle his moans. He took his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers. “Dirty boy.” Reiner muttered as he fingered him faster. Bertholdt continued to whimper into the bed yet the mattress did him no service in muffling his pleasure. Reiner pulled back, spread his ass, and spit at it before going back to fingering him. Oh my god, Reiner. The only thoughts running through Bertholdt’s brain were that of pleasure, lust, and love. Bertholdt couldn’t help but bounce back into Reiner’s grasp. He wanted to show him how good he made him feel. Reiner pulled his fingers out and began to stroke his cock, showing off to Bertholdt. “Is this what you want?” He nodded. “Use your words.” Bertholdt should know by now. Reiner’s a man who likes his sub vocal and that’s what Bertholdt shall be. “I want you.” Reiner raised an eyebrow. “As in? You know damn well what I wanna hear.” Bertholdt looked back at Reiner to see his dominant figure. “I want you to fuck me, Reiner.” Reiner leaned forward and tussled his hair. “There’s a good boy.” He then poured a bit of lube into his hand before slathering his cock down.

Bertholdt put his chin on the bed and faced the wall as he felt Reiner inch closer. He rubbed his slick cock against Bertholdt’s asshole to tease him some more before he finally fucked him. Reiner pressed the tip of his dick against Bertholdt’s entrance. “We’re gonna go slow, okay? If you need to stop or slow down, tell me.” Bertholdt appreciated how careful he was being with him. He could’ve just forced it in, but he cared a lot about him. “Mhm. I’m ready.” Reiner slowly slipped the head of his dick inside Bertholdt. "Holy shit, you're tight." Reiner exhaled and left his jaw agape as slid sightly further deep inside him. Bertholdt gripped the bed aggressively. "H-how you holding up?” Bertholdt shakily gave a thumbs up. “Please...keep going...” Reiner heard that loud and clear. He pushed his member deeper inside make the pair groan in unison. “Can I put it all inside you?” Bertholdt never loosened his grip on the bedsheets but nodded frantically. “Y-yes..please...” Reiner inhaled and slid the last of himself inside. Bertholdt’s arch weakened. It was remarkable that he could even take all 10 inches of Reiner. He winced in pain and held his mouth shut. “I’ll work it slow until you’re used to it.” Reiner began to slowly rock back and forth inside Bertholdt’s ass. He was forming a rhythm. ”Hah...ah..R-Reiner...” The pain was soon thereafter replaced with bliss as tears streamed down his face. Bertholdt could get used to being stretched out by Reiner’s thick cock. “You forget what I said? Arch that back.” He shook slightly as he returned to his original position. As Reiner began to pick up the pace, his grip on Bertholdt’s ass tightened immensely. Playful slaps turned into aggressive spanks that Reiner nurtured. “You like the way I fuck you?” Reiner knew the answer, it was obvious. “I-I do!” Bertholdt couldn’t hold himself back. He started shifting himself back against Reiner. This feeling...being with him...being inside of me...it’s incredible. The two were in perfect harmony once more. They moved like the ocean, rocking as one and crashing hard. In the midst of slapping skin and heavy breaths, Reiner could hear Bertholdt moan into the bed. Reiner grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled him towards him. “Oh, don’t be shy now. Lemme hear you.” As embarrassed as normal Bertholdt would be, he moaned loud for Reiner. His body has been taken over by the one he holds so dear, the one who he’d do anything for. “Fuck...fuck yes..” Reiner held his head back as the slaps grew louder and louder. ”R-Reiner...god...” Nothing turned Reiner on more than hearing Bertholdt whine and moan. 

He pulled out of his ass, leaving Bertholdt sprawled across the bed. Reiner moved him back to his spot sitting against the headboard and pillows. He was panting hard but kept a firm and steady hand on his cock while motioning Bertholdt to him. “Lap. Come on.” Bertholdt easily understood his tired and lust filled murmur. Reiner couldn’t slow his breath for even a second as Bertholdt began to lower himself onto Reiner’s pulsating dick. He looked down into Reiner’s eyes as he stuffed himself. Maybe it was the lighting but they appeared to be shimmering and shining. He then fixed his sights on Reiner’s lips. So soft and sweet like candy. As he struggled to fit him all in on his own, Reiner grabbed his lower back with a warm embrace. “Here, let me help you” He couldn’t wipe that smug grin off his face if he tried. He pushed his dick up into Bertholdt as he pulled him down. “Reine-” Reiner slammed his lips into his. No talking was necessary. Their tongues pressed together in a hot, openmouthed kiss. Reiner ran his hands up and down Bertholdt’s back, beginning to scratch it. If their lips never disconnected again, that’d be fine by them. Saliva exchanged as Reiner continued to pump Bertholdt’s ass. “Rei-Reiner...st-stop for a second...” Reiner stopped thrusting and left himself inside. “What is it? Did I hurt you? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Bertholdt shook his head no. “You’ve been doing all this work to please me and I've hardly done a thing...” Reiner seemed lost. Bertholdt clasped Reiner’s hands and pressed them back against the headboard. “Wha..what are you doing?” Bertholdt stared longingly into his eyes. “L-let me...” He bit Reiner’s neck playful as Reiner turned a light pink color. His tongue dragged up the side of his neck with romantic intent. A quick shiver ran up Reiner’s back as he let out a quiet gasp. What? Bertholdt has never came off in this way... He pushed back down onto his cock as he shifted his weight towards his ankles. “Let me...please you...” Reiner was overwhelmed but couldn’t silence the harsh groans that slip past his lips as Bertholdt bounced on his lap. “Hah...ah...Bertholdt..” He could feel him tighten around his cock as their tongues greedily met again. They both were panting harshly and getting closer with each pump. “This...” Reiner felt like he was going to burst soon. Bertholdt’s motions were automatic at this point. “Reiner Braun...” They both were nearing the end of their journey as Bertholdt kissed their joined hands. “Is a declaration of love...” Reiner’s eyes widen and it was as if something snapped inside him. It was as if he was in heat. 

He grabbed Bertholdt in close as he began to fuck him fast and hard. “B-Bertholdt...I want...I want you to cum with me.” Bertholdt wanted nothing more. Their lips were covered in the other’s saliva in their rush to the finish line. They never wanted this to end. Reiner fucked Bertholdt’s ass as if he was a hungry wolf and Bertholdt cumming was his prey. “Reiner...I’m...” He was starting to lose the ability to form sentences or even words. “Bertholdt...fuck..fuckfuckfuck” Reiner started to kiss at his neck as they were near completion. Drool began to pool in his collarbone. They rocked with such love in perfect unison. Their moans could be heard from miles away. “Reine...I..I’m..gonna...g-gonna...” Reiner saw the green light and went for it. “F-fuck...Bertholdt I-” The pair were suddenly still as they cried out for each other. Bertholdt came all over himself and Reiner. Reiner filled Bertholdt’s tight ass with cum. Reiner road out his orgasm by slowly filling Bertholdt. Bertholdt was frozen ontop of Reiner. His head was slumped on his shoulder as Reiner’s cum came leaked of ass and onto his thighs. Regardless, Reiner kept slowly pulsating in him. Letting the cum run down his thighs and onto the bed to mix with Bertholdt’s. He tussled his hair and kissed the side of his head. ”Morninnnnggg, sleepyhead.” Bertholdt’s brain was foggy as he sat up on Reiner to sleepily glare into his eyes. “Did you have fun?” Reiner cupped his face with his sweet hand. Bertholdt nodded slowly. “I need you to get up so we can wash up.” Bertholdt just barely lifted himself off Reiner’s cum covered dick and fell on the bed to the side of him. He got off the bed and washed himself some before returning to retrieve Bertholdt who was completely knocked out. Bertholdt woke up in a hot bubble bath. Was I dreaming? As he finished rubbing his eyes, he opened to see a pair of knees poking out of the water on each side. He leaned back and looked up at his face. “Reiner!” Reiner kissed the top of his head. “You passed the fuck out but you definitely needed to wash up so I figured you’d like a bubble bath.” Bertholdt giggled as he cupped some bubbles in his hands before blowing them back into the bathtub. “C’mere, you.” Before he knew it, Bertholdt was being pulled back against Reiner’s chest. He wrapped both arms around him as they comfortably sat in the water, enjoying this. Reiner laid his head against Bertholdt’s and closed his eyes. “I meant what I said.” Bertholdt looked at him. “I love everything about you, seriously. It wasn’t just sex talk...” Bertholdt blushed hard before giving Reiner a peck on the nose. So, this is love.


End file.
